SKULL-4
|price = $6150 |damage = 34 |accuracy = 82% |recoil = 12% |rateoffire = 86% |weightloaded = 11% |magazine = 48 / 240 |used = |fire = Semi-auto |ammotype = |addon = |reloadtime = 3.4 seconds |system = skull4 |origin = |knockback = 14% |stun = 71% |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 50 |damageC = 120 }}:For the original version, see M14 EBR. The SKULL-4 is a dual wielded assault rifle in Counter-Strike Online categorized under SKULL Series. Overview This is a special anti-zombie rifle that is dual-wielded. It holds 48 rounds (24 rounds each) that are developed by the government. They're made specifically to deliver critical damage to zombies. Advantages *Very high damage to zombies *High accuracy in the first 4 shots *High clip and reserve ammunition *Penetrates up to 4 objects in a row *Light weight *Usable scope Disadvantages *Expensive price and ammunition cost *Low rate of fire *High recoil *Obtainable with cash points and during events only *Low accuracy in continuous firing Release date *South Korea: 4 April 2013 (Reservation Ticket); 11 April 2013 (full release). *Singapore/Malaysia: on 7 May 2014. *Indonesia: 18 June 2014. *CSN:Z: 23 September 2014. *Vietnam: 26 March 2015. Tips ; Normal *Its high damage can kill an enemy in 2-3 shots. However, note its low rate of fire. ; Zombie modes *48 rounds of SKULL-4 can do around 2400 damage to zombies. ; Zombie Scenario *48 rounds of SKULL-4 can deal up to 6000 damage to zombies and 24,000 damage to bosses, noted that attack power has been maxed and this excludes any item that affects the damage inflicted to them. *It is recommended to use the Drop + Buy tactic. Drop the empty weapon and rebuy the same one to continuously damage the bosses. *This weapon was the most efficient weapon to damage Kraken in Panic Room. Comparisons SKULL-3 (B mode)= ; Positive *Higher damage (+32) *Lighter (-21% speed reduction) *Usable scope *Faster reload time (-0.1 seconds) ; Neutral *Same reserve ammunition (240) ; Negative *More expensive (+$2150) *Less accurate (-11%) *Higher recoil (+6%) *Lower rate of fire (-13%) *Lower clip size (-22) |-| SKULL-5= ; Positive *Available crosshair *Lower recoil (-3%) *Higher rate of fire (+2%) *Lighter (-8%) *Higher clip size (+24) ; Neutral *Usable scope *Same reserve ammunition (240) *Same ammo type (5.56mm Anti-zombie) ; Negative *Less accurate (-2%) *Longer reload time (+1.4 seconds) *Lower damage (-17) *More expensive (+$150) *Accuracy changes when firing without scope Gallery File:Skull4_viewmodel.png|View model File:Skull4_viewmdl_reload.png|Ditto, reload File:Skull4_wmdl.png|World model File:Skull4_worldmdl_hd.png|Ditto skull4.gif|Store preview 529363 505140296211416 266902629 n.jpg|South Korea poster SK-4 Gerrard.jpg|Ditto File:Skull4_poster_tw.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Skull4_poster_tw_resale.png|Ditto, resale sk4cp.png|China poster File:Skull4_sgmy_poster.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Grandresellsuper600x300.png|Ditto, resale File:Discountfrenzy600x300.png|Ditto File:Panic_room_skull4_indonesiaposter.png|Indonesia poster RESKULOG.png|Ditto, resale File:Skull4_worldmodel.png|CSN:Z poster File:Skull4coupon.png|SKULL-4 Reservation Ticket 6940049224801203719.png|Ditto, alongside Strong Lifepower and Bomb Specialist DualSkull4.jpg|In-game screenshot Gerrard with SKull4.PNG|Gerard with SKULL-4 skull4codebbox50p.png|Bundled with 50 Code Boxes and Code B Decoders File:Skull4decoderboxset30p.png|Bundled with 30 Code Boxes and 30 Advanced Code Decoders File:Mdecodersupplyboxpointexpupskull4.png|SKULL-4 (100 days) + Mileage Decoder Box (up to 50 units, 10 days) + EXP/Points bonus (up to 500%) Draw Firing sound Reload Trivia *SKULL-4 is the first weapon in the SKULL Series to have an even number in its name. *The time difference between the release of SKULL-4 in South Korea and the release of the last odd-numbered SKULL Series weapon (SKULL-11) in the same country, is about one year long. *Its firing sound is similar to SKULL-1 because of the "ka-ching" sound reference. *This is the first dual-wielded semi-automatic assault rifle with usable EOTech sights in Counter-Strike Online. *This is also the first dual-wielded weapon that is able to zoom in Counter-Strike Online, the second one is Dual Kriss Custom. Logically though, it's impossible to zoom with dual-wielded weapons. *The EOTech sights for this weapon are not attached properly and they don't have transparent lens for each of them. *Unlike other dual-wielded weapon's HUDs, SKULL-4 displays the HUD icon as a single gun overlaying another due to its length. *Oddly, the SKULL-4 is lighter than the dual-wielded SKULL-3. *In Indonesia region, SKULL-4 was released before SKULL-5. id:Skull-4 Category:Weapons Category:Skull series Category:Rifle Category:Weapons with holographic sights Category:Assault rifle Category:5.56 az users Category:Weapons with usable scopes Category:Akimbo firearms Category:Cash weapon Category:Rex weapons Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons Category:Dual wielded weapons Category:Weapons with extended mag variants Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions